


Catharsis

by Adelma



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelma/pseuds/Adelma
Summary: What the title says. Post-manga #83. Original publication: November 2014.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> ※漫画境界触发者World Trigger同人，对人物的一切权利属于原作者苇原大介  
> ※【腐向注意】CP迅悠一/岚山准，清水无差  
> ※我终于下海写CP文了，都是83话和基友的错  
> ※设定为83话后（83话的迅，大家懂的），迅有事去本部的时候遇见岚山  
> ※标题起得太偷懒了抱歉  
> ※因为这篇文章情感太强烈而且我写CP文也不顺手所以我担心有点OOC，如果有读者觉得OOC请提出批评哟，我们一起讨论修改

“那是玉狛的前S级么，最近来总部来得有些频繁嘛……”

“大概是防御战后，高层那边的事情也比较多吧……”

………………

Border总部的走廊中，弥漫着这样的窃窃私语。迅悠一笑着抬起手，和来来往往的队员打着招呼。

“当然嘛，作为实力派精英，每天都有很多事情要忙的哟~”

“还是老样子呢，迅先生。”

大规模侵攻战终于落幕，总部里的气氛，至少表面上恢复了平日的轻松。迅微微眯起眼，轻轻呼出一口气，向门口走去。

“迅！”

急促奔跑着的脚步声从身后传来。迅回过身。岚山在他面前停了下来，一边喘着气，一边灿烂地对迅笑起来。

“呼，总算追上了呢。”

迅下意识地回以微笑：“今天不是去电视台了吗？”

“刚刚回来——”忽然间，岚山神色一凛。“迅，可以借你几分钟吗？”

迅停顿了一下，保持着方才的微笑：“当然，岚山有什么事吗？”

 

听见小会议室的门在背后关上，迅转过身，看着岚山笑着开口：“以最近Border受到关注的程度，岚山你也忙坏了吧？”

但是岚山并没有回答。他抓住了迅的手，澄澈的眼睛静静地注视着迅。

会议室中的大灯并没有打开，只有一圈小灯把两人周围并不宽敞的空间笼罩在暗蓝的微光中。

“迅……”

迅打断了岚山的话：

“不用说的哟，实力派精英以后也会继续努力的。”

岚山沉默了一下。

“你一定知道我要说什么吧，迅。但是听我说完好吗？……就算是让我自己心里好过一些……”

收起脸上的笑容，迅回望着岚山的眼睛。

“我在听呢。”

“……我想说……迅，谢谢。”

岚山的声音很轻，却好像蕴含着某种不可动摇的事物。

“如果不是你的话，这座城市一定会遭受更严重的破坏吧，市民的遭难，也一定会更加扩大。谢谢你保护了这座城市。”

迅没有回答，仅仅听着岚山继续说了下去。

“这几年来，我们一直在为这座城市的人们战斗着，那种想尽一切力量守护所有人的心情，肯定是一样的。但是比起我们来说，你能够做的事情要多得多……大家都和我一样，深深地信任着你。但是正是因为背负着这样的信任，所以才会感到肩上的责任格外沉重吧。

“但是，我最不想看到的一件事，就是你被我们的信任所带来的责任所压垮。不应该那样的，你已经做得那么杰出了。

“真心的，谢谢。”

迅直视着岚山的眼睛，确认他已经说完，然后笑了：

“说谢谢的应该是我才对呀。”

岚山摇摇头。

“我是真心感到非常幸运，能够和迅你一起守卫这个城市。”

这样说着，岚山松开了迅的手，紧紧地拥抱了迅。然而迅扶住岚山的双肩，稍稍将岚山推离自己的身体。在岚山半是诧异、半是担忧地睁大眼睛的一刹那，迅吻了他。

一开始只是单纯的嘴唇相贴而已，但是迅很快感到，岚山拥抱着自己后背的双臂，慢慢地放松了下来。僵硬的嘴唇在不知不觉间变得柔软，微微张开，渗出温暖的呼吸来。相拥的身体和交缠的唇舌，仿佛都自然而然地回应着彼此，毫无意识地更深地融入彼此的存在中去。

没有陌生感，亦没有疏离感。仿佛最后一个齿轮也开始转动，琴弦发出了悦耳的和声。迷雾散去，世界正露出它原本的面貌，本应如此且理所当然。

迅闭上眼睛，岚山热烈地拥抱着他、回应着他，好像他们都早已习惯了这样的亲吻，习惯了彼此的体温和气息。终于，当他们从亲吻中分开的时候，岚山才露出一副稍有些诧异，可更多的是如释重负的表情。

“原来岚山的心情和我一样呢，”迅说。

岚山张开嘴，愣了愣，仿佛有些惊讶。

“啊，迅居然不知道吗？”

“也不能说是知道。要说知道的话，只有岚山很喜欢我这种地步的事情。其它的事情，都是刚刚才知道，刚刚才确认的呢。”

岚山认真地点了点头，然后说：

“但是，迅，我刚刚的话并不是因为我爱你才说的。”

“嗯？”

迅歪着头，眯着眼睛，露出一副满足中带着些慵懒的神态来。

“我是说，”岚山说着，松开了迅的腰，“哪怕不是像现在这样喜欢着你，我也不愿意让你——或者让任何人——因为自己的期待而受到伤害。不仅仅是我，其他关心、喜欢着你的人，一定也都是这么想的吧。不但不想让你为了他们背负着太重的责任，同时也想尽自己的所能来帮助你，减轻你背负的责任和痛苦。不是吗？”

岚山直视着迅的目光虽然直率，却毫无任何的侵入感，只令人觉得十分温暖。迅轻轻地叹了口气，又听到岚山说：

“三云君如果知道你所做的事情，一定也会这样说。但是你是不会告诉他的，这我也能够理解。然而，就是因为很多人都不可能对你这样说，我才想提醒，大家确确实实都在意你、不想让你太过辛苦呢。”

“所以才对秀次那么说了吗？”

岚山的眼睛瞬间睁大了，脸也红了起来。

“真是非常抱歉，我一时生气，完全没有考虑清楚……”

“不用道歉的，岚山，”迅打断他的声音很温柔。“我又没有生气，因为我知道岚山是这样的人，也喜欢这样的岚山呢。”

“但是，那是你的私事啊。”

“虽然是这样，但是托付给你，我并没有任何不放心的感觉。”说着，迅按住正有些手足无措的岚山的肩膀：“如果有什么需要特殊注意的事情，我会告诉你的啦。”

“可是……”

“没有可是啦！岚山不是也喜欢、关心秀次的吗？”

“啊？那当然……”

“是呀，这样就够了。”

岚山一言不发，只默默地把手贴在迅的心口。在岚山的掌心下，迅感受到自己心跳节奏的余韵，一拍一拍地传回。他用自己的手握住了岚山的手背：

“秀次的心情，你也一定是明白的，这样就够了。”

“那，迅你的心情呢……？”岚山的声音几乎低不可闻，好像并不确定是否该说出口一样，他贴在迅心口的手仿佛也用力了几分。“……是……愧疚吗？”

迅没有回答。几秒中，他们之间完全地沉默了下来，然后岚山静静地说：

“无论是四年前，还是这一次，如果没有迅在的话，事情都只会变得更糟吧。这一次也是，通过你的布置，已经把市区的受害抑制到最小，三云君也活下来了呢……做到这种程度，实在是非常了不起……”

迅的双肩颤抖着。他低下头，别过脸去，把面容藏在了阴影中。

“迅。”

岚山轻声唤道，用双手捧住迅的脸颊，温柔地让他转回脸来。两行泪水正从迅的眼角缓缓滑落。岚山有些着急地凑上前去，抱着迅的头，用嘴唇吻去滚烫的泪水。

“真是温柔呢，岚山，”就算正流着眼泪，迅居然也用半开玩笑的语调调侃着。岚山愣了一下，几乎是不自觉地提高了声音：

“那不是你的错啊！总是会有人类做不到的事情的，你明明已经做得近乎完美了！”

然后岚山的声音骤然低了下来，他的手慢慢地抚摸着迅的脸。

“不要愧疚了，迅……”

这样说着，岚山轻轻地亲吻着迅脸上的泪痕。迅闭上眼睛，又是两行泪水从他的脸上流了下来，但他微微地笑了。

“我知道了呢，岚山，从一开始到现在你所说的话，我都已经明白了。现在在哭，只是因为很久都没有哭了啊……”

岚山抱住他。

“那就再哭一会吧。”

 

THE END.

 

=======================

 

小剧场

岚山：那不是你的错啊！总是会有人类做不到的事情的！如果我有太刀川先生那么能打，一定也能救下更多的人吧！可是那是不可能的啊……

迅：………………

岚山：怎么了，迅？

迅：如果有个看起来有点像猫的可爱生物出现在你面前，问你要不要把双商换成武力值，千万不要答应它就是了……

岚山：？？？

迅：……啊，如果它让你换掉身高也不要答应，不然根付先生会很苦恼的吧……


End file.
